Various types of applicators are known in the art. Brushes or wands for applying product, such as mascara or a hair color product, to a target material, such as keratinous fibers like eyelashes and head hair, generally include an applicator head with a stem having a first end attached to a handle. The applicator head also includes one or more applicator elements coupled to the stem. The applicator elements may be in the form of bristles (such as in a twisted wire brush), molded fibers, molded surfaces, etc. In use, the applicator elements are loaded with product and applied to the target material, with the product being transferred from the outside of the applicator element to the target material.
Moreover, conventional applicators typically require manipulation of the handle or other member, and often require repeated passes of the applicator across the target material, such as the eyelashes, to completely and uniformly coat each eyelash with product while maintaining or promoting separation of the eyelashes from one another. To coat the entire eyelash, for example, a user may move the brush in a vertical direction to ensure that the entire eyelash is covered. In addition, a user may rotate the brush to place different portions of the brush head in contact with the eyelash, depending on the desired amount of mascara to be applied to the eyelashes. Still further, a user may also reciprocate the brush in a horizontal direction to promote separation of the eyelashes and/or to ensure better coverage of the eyelashes.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a system or an article that improves the transfer of product from the applicator to the target material, such as mascara or hair color product from the applicator surface to the eyelashes or head hair. For example, it may be desirable to provide a system or an article that provides a thick, even application of product to a target material. Likewise, it may be desirable to provide a system or article that minimizes undesirable effects on the target material. For example, it may be desirable to provide a system or an article that minimizes clumping of adjacent eyelashes. As another example, it may be desirable to provide a system or an article that transfers the product in a precise and directed fashion. Simply, it may be desirable to provide a system or an article that facilitates the efforts of the user while overcoming one or more of the drawbacks of conventional technology.